Personal Judgement
by speccyboy
Summary: A vacation turns into a great adventure across the universe, culminating in the journey to the centre of the universe. Loose parody of "Star Trek 5: The Final Frontier", but with Tekken/Virtua Fighter characters. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Judgement**

**A Tekken/Virtua Fighter crossover fan fiction, loosely based on the 1989 movie "Star Trek 5: The Final Frontier"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs (Original Characters). Do not sue the pants off me - this is for fun only.**

_**Dramatis Personae**_

**Key**_**  
**_

**Character (Game) [Star Trek equivalent]**  
Nina Williams (Tekken) [Kirk]  
Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) [Spock]  
Salvatore Pasquale (Original Character) [McCoy]  
Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) [Scotty]  
Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) [Sulu]  
Vladimir Redski (Original Character) [Chekov]  
Christie Monteiro (Tekken) [Uhura]  
Eddy Gordo (Tekken) [Sybok]

**Author's Note: This is intended to be a semi-spoof of what is arguably the "worst" movie of the Star Trek franchise. Personally, I don't think it's THAT bad, but it's certainly better than most of the TNG movies (except for First Contact).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Judgement**

**A Tekken/Virtua Fighter crossover fan fiction**

**Part 1**

**Eddy's POV**

I'm in the Saharan wilderness. I can see a figure - vaguely human - in the sandstorm. Approaching the figure, I recognise it. An old associate of mine.

"It's been a while." My voice registers happiness and joy at re-encountering my friend. My next sensation is the feeling of a suppressed pistol - a Walther PP 7.65 mm - pressing into my gut. The smile fades from my face as I see who I am dealing with - I had been betrayed! Betrayed for what and by whom? No doubt money and Kazuya! Hesitating to strike my old friend, I clear the thought from my mind and I perform a Capoeira leg-strike (noobish players LOVE to exploit this move). My "friend" retaliates by giving me a punch right in the gut, but I am able to withstand the pain and knock him out with my stylish breakdance-fighting. Taking the gun from his unconscious form, I look at him and speak only one word.

"Sorry." I leave, and decide to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal Judgement**

**A Tekken/Virtua Fighter crossover fan fiction**

**Part 2**

**Salvatore's POV**

I'm at a stylish hotel with a beach view somewhere in the US - San Francisco, Northern California, actually. I'm bored out of my freaking mind as there's nothing TO do except three things:

- Go sightseeing (Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, etc. Not my style. Having to look left, right and centre while somebody jabbers about how great this and that is is not something I want to sit through while on vacation with two hot blondes)

_God, I'm bored AND sexually repressed._

- Go in the pool (I hate getting sunburned and I can't swim - besides, my co-vacationers might think I'm some kind of masturbating pervert)  
- Go piss about in the arcades (My kind of shit)

After about a minute of thinking, I decide to go piss about in the arcades. Changing my Euros into US dollars, I leave the pool and head outside the hotel. On my way downstairs, I bump into a woman with fair hair, knocking us both to the floor. I get up and help her immediately.

"Sorry! I... Nina!" I speak up in surprise. Yes, it's her - Nina Williams - one half of the Williams sisters (her worse half, Anna, ain't here, thank fuck).  
She looks at me, her blonde hair down and spread out.

"Yes, it's me, Salvatore." Her voice cold and flat. Eyeing her outfit, I could see what she was wearing: A tight-fitting 1-piece Speedo sports swimsuit in black/purple.

"Where are you going?" I try to make small talk.  
"To the pool." She flicks her hair back.  
"Right. OK."  
"And you?" She raises an eyebrow, with a slight smile of irony.  
"Out."  
"Just be back by sunset, or you might not live to see the next sunrise." I cough and nod, sweating a bit.

With that little exchange over, we go our separate ways. Pushing the button to call the lift, I get a pleasant surprise when I see the doors open and see my other co-vacationer, this one being a bit more friendly.

"Salvatore." She smiles. I smile back.  
"Sarah." Yep, it's her - Sarah Bryant, Jacky's sister. I suspect she might have a crush on me. I kind of fancy her, too, to tell you the truth.  
"You like my new outfit?" I look at it - A black/pink Speedo sports 2-piece - bikini top with matching shorts. I nod.  
"You bet your bottom I do!" I laugh. Sarah takes down her blonde hair, which does weird shit to my gentleman's vegetables, so I decide to leave the scene.

_Uh-oh... there's that groinal expansion going again!_

Looking around San Francisco, I keep my guard up in case one of those cretins from the Mishima Zaibatsu or Judgement 6 try to come in the hotel. I determine that none of those bastards are in sight or hearing, so I go out into town to get pissed.

Unknown to me, what was a grudgingly crappy day for me was about to turn into a very special adventure.

_Yeah, right, man. Just keep telling yourself that._


End file.
